The Day The Sky Went Dark
by forged.in.steel
Summary: The Day The Sky Went Dark


p style="text-align: center;"I was editing a video that I had recently recorded in my office, aligning the face cam with my voice, making a couple of funny quirks, etc. etc. A cluster of footsteps echoed in the hallway, stopping at my door. I knew who it was, who was leading this apparent mob, without even looking up."Oh, hey Adam," I said, glueing my eyes to my computer screen."Hello, Max," Adam replied. It was odd. His voice sounded different, kind of sour and playful, like he had happily sucked on a lemon. (I'm great at analogies XD) I looked up, to see Adam in front of everyone else in the office, with Red and Ross holding cameras pointed at me, probably to get different angles. I took my hands off the keyboard and swiveled around in my chair. "Why are you recording me, guys? And why the fruit-cake is everyone in the gosh darn fricking office crowded at my door?" I asked, looking dead at the camera that Ross was holding. Adam, Ross, Red, and Barney, who I didn't even see before, stepped into the office and closed the door, so the rest of the people in the office had to watch through the window."Is this some sort of sick prank?!" I asked. I was really getting ticked off now. Instead of a response, someone in the mob pit outside locked my door. Great. Now in addition to my 'friends' who were acting really creepy, now my creepy friends were stuck in here with me!"What the frick is this, Adam?" I asked, getting out of my chair and pressing up against the wall. Adam looked me dead in the eye, a playful grin on his face. I looked desperately at Ross, looking for an answer. But then I noticed his eyes. They looked like they were covered by a film, all glassy. I looked at Red and Barney. They had the exact same glassy eyes."What the- What did you do to them? This is a prank, right? Those are just contacts!" I cried. I was really getting creeped out and kind of scared now. Adam looked back at me, that playful grin now looking slightly insane."Adam?!" I asked, pressing myself into the wall even more, if that was even possible."Oh, Max. Max, Max, Max," Adam teased, walking closer to me. "Don't you understand? The fans need content!""Get away from me!" I screamed, shoving him away from me. "What does that even mean?!" Adam turned around and looked at Barney, or more specifically what was in his hand that he was holding behind his back. Barney nodded, and stuck his hand out. Resting in his palm was the sharpest knife in the kitchen."WHAT THE?!" I screamed. If this was some sort of cruel prank, they had taken it too far."The fans need content, Max. Don't you get it?" Adam cooed, grabbing the knife out of Barney's hand. In a flash, he had run up to me, shoved me in a corner, and pinned me there, the knife at my throat."You guys getting a good angle for this?" he called to Red and Ross. The two nodded, looking remarkable like zombies."WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I screamed, fighting against his strong grip. I let out a little whimper when I did so however because it caused the knife to leave a little cut."Oh, Max. I've told you this too many times. The fans need content," Adam said, sounding slightly annoyed. "But it has to be.. how do I put this.. entertaining."He slowly dragged the knife from my throat to my chest, right above where my heart was located, leaving a thin cut down my neck. Little beads of blood were already forming. Without any sort of warning, he pulled the knife off my chest, only to stick it back in, piercing the skin. I let out a howl of pain as blood started to bubble up."Why, Adam, why?" I shrieked as Adam just grinned in delight. He just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He pulled the knife out of my chest and I gasped as blood gushed out. He just stabbed me again, wiggling the knife around as I screamed. Spots were starting to cloud my vision and my head was feeling really light. Adam wiggled the knife around even more, and pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole in my chest. The three other guys were watching the whole thing without an expression. Adam just grinned even more insanely and sunk the knife in one final time. Stars were dancing before my eyes as I weakly screamed. He wiggled it around one more time, and I screeched. My vision faded to black, even though my eyes were still wide open in fear. ? I had just finished my homework, and I swiveled around in my chair, opening my laptop and going straight to YouTube. I quickly checked my subscription feed and grinned in delight when I saw a new vlog on SkyDoesThings. It was titled "The Death of a Mithzan". Expecting it to be like a funny animation song thing or something like that based off the Minecraft Murder game Adam had done with Max a while back, I clicked on it happily, a soda in my hand. Adam's face took up the camera, a grim look on his face. "Hey guys, Sky here. Everyone at SkyMedia offices had been going through a rough time now, because unfortunately, Max or Mithzan was found murdered in his office yesterday."I almost choked on my soda. What?! Max was MURDERED? No way. I continued watching the video, praying that this was just a prank or some kind of cruel joke."I know what many of you guys have been thinking. This is fake. Unfortunately, it is not. The murderer was 'kind' enough to send us footage of the murder itself. If you don't like blood, do not watch this. I think you guys will be shocked to see who this murderer is."Why did he sound so happy? He sounded like he was advertising something. Still slightly convinced that the whole thing was a prank, I continued watching. It cut to a scene in Max's office. He was at his computer, editing something. Adam and a mob of other people in the office stood by his door. Adam, Barney, and the two camera men walked into his office, someone else in the pit locking the door. Max was yelling at Adam, backing up against the wall fearfully. Adam muttered something to Barney who pulled out a sharp knife. No. ADAM MURDERED MAX?! I stared in pure horror as Adam stabbed Max."The fans need content, Max," he said as Max screamed. I started screaming too as Adam pulled the knife away, revealing a huge hole in Max's chest. I charged out of my room, not even bothering to close my laptop lid. The lights turned off, leaving the room in darkness. The room was engulfed in darkness, the only light coming from the glowing computer screen. Two voices were coming from the laptop. A bloodcurdling scream that was abruptly cut off. And a haunting, playful voice that sounded like a clown."Shhh, it's all over, Max."A pause. Then the same voice continued."The fans just needed content./p


End file.
